The Saga of Wintermint
by oinkers12
Summary: When Finn and Jake find there is a new villain coming, they plan on stopping him. Unfortunately, he may be too smart and twisted to stop the heroes. Will they solve his odd mystery, or will they fail their destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**The Saga of Wintermint (Chapter One) **

**This is the multi-chapter saga of the nefarious Wintermint Waiter against Finn and Jake in a mysterious adventure challenging their loyalty and friendship **

Finn and Jake are in bed, sleeping peacefully, but all of a sudden, Finn screams a wakes up.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"What dude?" Jake says, trying to calm the suddenly screaming Finn down, still tired from waking up so early.

"What just happened?"

"What happened is that you woke me up before dawn. Now, yesterday, we had to fight the Ice King twenty hours straight, so can you be a…a…" Jake didn't finish as he fell asleep again. Meanwhile, Finn is thinking to himself for a few seconds, then going back to sleep.

**ADVENTURE TIME**

"Finn, Finn, Finn, wake up," says a strange voice calling to Finn just a few hours after he went to sleep.

"Who, who are you?" Finn asks in confusion.

"I'm your dream, Finn," the voice called louder, and it is starting to sound like the Ice King. "Finn, there is no time," the Ice King kept bugging Finn, his voice sounding pleasant, calm, and slow, but still unappealing.

"Ice King?" Finn pauses, then starts floating up towards the voice. "Ice King! Get out of my dream, man!"

Finn stops floating and his dream turns from nothing but the voice, to him seeing the Ice King clearly and the void of his dream disappears as others show up. Finn can now clearly see Marceline, Wildberry Princess, and Princess Bubblegum.

"What? What are you doing here you guys?" Finn asks, still confused.

"Finn, whatever you do, don't trust a man who looks like Peppermint Butler, but with green stripes," Princess Bubblegum informs him, in worry. Soon, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, and the Duke of Nuts show up.

Excited, Finn says, "Oooo! Is this a prophecy that was given to me? This is epic! So, do I just beat this green striped guy and save the Land of Ooo? That seems simple."

"Well, you actually are dead right now," Jake says, and Finn's smile wipes away, "In fact, all of us here are dead, except for Marceline and the Ice King, in the future. And we are communicating through both of our dreams, taking place in the future, to tell us both, that we are the only ones that can stop Wintermint Waiter."

"There's an issue though, I have no idea what Wintermint Waiter looks like," Finn says, as Princess Bubblegum slaps her head.

"I just said a green striped Peppermint Butler! He is his brother who was locked away in a cave a long time ago so he wouldn't cause any more trouble! I thought you figured out who Wintermint Waiter was after I told you who not to trust," Princess Bubblegum says, frustrated.

"Yeah, I got it now; I'll make sure to save all of us!" Finn says confidently as he is floating back down into consciousness.

Both Finn and Jake scream as soon as they wake up, excitedly.

"Dude, we have to save Ooo!" they both say together.

"Why?" Beemo asks, confused and tired.

"This must have been related to my other dream, which I can't remember right now," Finn says.

"Yeah, I had a scary dream earlier, but I didn't scream like you did," Jake replies.

"What dreams, what did I miss?" Beemo asks again.

"Don't worry Beemo, you don't need to know anything right now, we are going to fix it!" Finn says, as he and Jake run out of the tree house and head to the Candy Kingdom quickly.

**ADVENTURE TIME**

The duo finally arrives as everyone in the Candy Kingdom is enjoying their day.

"Okay, Jake, you find Princess Bubblegum, and I'll search the caves around the Candy Kingdom, and make sure they are secure," Finn tells Jake.

"I got it," Jake replies, but then is shocked, "Wait, how come you don't want to see Princess Bubblegum, I would think this would be an opportunity to make your move."

"Jake, sometimes in life, you need to set your priorities straight, and love comes after defeating a villain who apparently causes the death of all of your friends in the future. It's a simple life lesson."

After he finished, he realizes Jake has stretched his way to the castle, and he starts running outside the gates, finding all of the dark and mysterious caves.

Jake arrives at the castle and goes inside the Princess' bedroom, and Princess Bubblegum is in her bedroom, reading a book on atoms and molecules. Princess Bubblegum notices his arrival and puts her book down.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's the matter?" Princess Bubblegum giggles to herself, "Get it, _matter_, and I'm reading a book on atoms and molecules!"

"Princess, I need to tell you something," Jake says.

"What?"

"There's no time for science talk! I need to know what you know about Wintermint Waiter."

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum's smile goes away, and she picks up a picture of baby Peppermint Butler next to his older brother, Wintermint Waiter. "This is Wintermint and Peppermint together, you see, Wintermint is brothers with Peppermint. He turned evil after eating a dangerous plant that the young and foolish Peppermint dared him to eat. Wintermint was cocky and decided to take the challenge, even though he knew the consequences. He started destroying the homes of Ooo, and especially, for some reason, seemed interested in Tree Trunks. After learning about her obsession with apples, he went berserk and destroyed even more things, and soon, the guards locked him away in a tightly sealed cave at the northern end of the Kingdom. I'm sure there is more to this story, but I was too young to remember what exactly happened."

"Obsession with apples causing a person to go berserk, that's odd. Well, anyway, thanks for the information, princess," Jake says as he is heading out, but the princess stops him.

"Jake, whatever you do, don't visit any of the other caves around the Land of Ooo, they are dangerous and guarded with fatal booby traps, that even an adventurer like Finn couldn't survive."

"I guess that's a bad thing, since Finn just left to go search around the caves."

"What! The booby traps are there to keep people from letting Wintermint Waiter out of his cave prison. There is also a button that says 'DO NOT TOUCH'. We have been meaning to remove it, but it is too dangerous. It contains a trap from Wintermint Waiter that no one knows what it does. Only one candy person has been affected and they started to become corrupted, and a mark on their leg appeared. And Finn should be somewhat smart enough to read the warning on the button on one of the caves."

"If it's just a button that says 'DO NOT TOUCH', then Finn will be fine."

"But, Jake, the booby traps have sharp arrows, a purple potion of mine that makes someone exhausted, and axes that have been welded extremely sharp. So, please follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Jake was confused, believing that Finn could handle anything that was thrown at him, but, he decided to trust the princess and follow him. "Okay, Princess Bubblegum."

**ADVENTURE TIME**

Jake catches up to Finn, who has visited almost all of the caves, and he is still alive, but he is looking exhausted.

"Dude, stop, you can't go on! There are fatal traps in this place!" Jake warns Finn. "You don't look so good."

"Well, that explains the mysterious purple gas that knocked me out, twice. But, nothing's going to stop me from inspecting, that dream…." Jake interrupts Finn.

"That dream was intense, but I don't want you to die. I think that dream messed with your head, let's continue investigation in the Candy….Finn?" Jake noticed his friend went to the northern end cave.

"Last c-c-ave," Finn said, stuttering from the purple gas.

Finn inspected the boulder at the front of the cave, and it was tightly sealed, no way to get in, and no way to get out.

Jake runs up to him, just as he hears arrows about to go off. He rescues Finn, who looks like he is about to faint.

Jake looks at his friend upset that he risked his health to stop Wintermint, and then notices something larger. "Oh…my…gosh!" Jake also notices a shadow thirty times bigger than he is, and he runs away, with Finn, who has a weird dragon mark on his leg.

**ADVENTURE TIME **

Jake has taken Finn to the hospital, where there are a bunch of Candy Kingdom citizens there in shock, andhe is revived and cured from the purple gas, and he is confused and startled.

"Wha…where am I?" Finn asks, confused.

Jake replies, "Doctor Ice Cream here revived you, and, I don't think you want to know how things turned out back there."

"How did they turn out?" Finn asked, with his voice cracked.

"A giant shadowy figure was following us to the hospital, and you were knocked out. Also, Wintermint apparently escaped his cave prison and is out to seek revenge on whoever disturbed him while going around the caves. So, are you ready to help defend the Land of Ooo, buddy?"

Finn suddenly looks at his leg, and notices a dragon mark on his leg, "Hey, do you have any idea how this ended up on my leg?"

Jake looks at it, and so does Princess Bubblegum, and Princess Bubblegum is shocked, and orders to Doctor Ice Cream, "Get him in quarantine! It's starting again!"

Finn and Jake look confused, and Finn is taken away.

Jake screams in shock, "Noooooooooooo!"

Princess Bubblegum then replies, "We need to keep him in there. He did something stupid, like I feared."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. The Apples

**The Saga of Wintermint (Chapter Two- "The Apples")**

**We have left Jake and Princess Bubblegum in the hospital where Finn is taken off to quarantine because of a strange dragon mark on his leg. Will they find out how to fix this, or will Wintermint launch his evil plan?**

Jake is pacing around frantically, confused on what has happened to his friend. Princess Bubblegum stops him.

"He pushed the button, Jake. The dragon mark was the same one on the candy person. The corruptness of the candy person was very mild as they somehow got cured quickly. It almost seemed like she cured herself," Princess Bubblegum says to him. "The main problem, however, is to find out why he hates apples and loved Tree Trunks a lot. It may be the key to defeating Wintermint. I'll go to the library and get a book on apples, you, just, stay here with Finn."

"Since this is so confusing," Jake says, soon excitedly, "I'm going to get my detective uniform!" Jake leans into whisper to Princess Bubblegum, "It is limited edition Shercandy Holmes. It's completely priceless!"

Princess Bubblegum slaps Jake to knock some sense into Jake. "This is serious! A mad man on the loose and you want to dress in detective wear!"

Jake turns and walks into the quarantine room, angry, and slamming the door, muttering to himself all the way in. Doctor Ice Cream is at the door.

Jake sees Finn inside the quarantine dome, tightly sealed with thick glass. He starts to look worried as Finn tries to get his way out with eyes red and cross-eyed.

Finn keeps yelling the same chant over and over again: "MUST HELP WINTERMINT. LET ME OUT!"

Jake takes a seat, watching Finn, still frustrated that he could not wear the detective uniform. He starts muttering to himself, "This moment would be a lot more epic with smooth detective music and an awesome, limited edition detective outfit."

The moment is silent for a few seconds, and then the crazed Finn starts talking to Jake.

"You know, uh, um, buddy," Finn says, trying to act normally, "You shouldn't take that from Princess Bubblegum. If you want to wear a detective outfit, THEN WEAR A DETECTIVE OUTFIT!"

"Well, I kind have already gotten over it, but thanks for that though," Jake says, soon looking disappointed. "In fact, you are right. Maybe this corruptness isn't that bad."

The red-eyed Finn soon feels a sense of accomplishment, and continues. "Uh, yeah, that's right. Now, you can let me out and we can go to Tree Trunks' place to see what she knows about this."

"Sure, why not, just let me get my outfit on!"

Jake soon leaves the room to go get the outfit, and Finn starts talking to himself.

"Excellent. Now I can be free and help my master. WINTERMINT! WINTERMINT! WINTER…." Finn is cut off by Jake, who enters the room, who is wearing a Sherlock Holmes like outfit with a bubble blowing pipe.

"Well, I'm ready."

"So am I."

Jake releases Finn from his quarantine chamber and they head off to Tree Trunks' place.

"It sure is convenient that Princess Bubblegum doesn't look in her closet that much, I've been storing this baby in there for years!" Jake says on their way.

**ADVENTURE TIME**

Finn and Jake make it to Tree Trunks' place, and the duo start staring at her interrogatively.

"Can I help you? Maybe you need some apples," Tree Trunks says.

Finn hisses as soon as he hears the word _apples_ and he turns around, ready to run away. "Don't hurt me! Those apples can kill me! I mean, they are delightful!" Finn says worriedly as he turns around, trying to not look suspicious.

"Tree Trunks, I know you may be shocked at what Finn just said, but I need you to tell us everything you know about Wintermint Waiter," Jake says.

"Wintermint Waiter was my friend when I was a teenager. He said that he liked me because I was nice, and even though he is an evildoer who is locked up in a cave, he still remains true to my heart," Tree Trunks replies.

Jake breaks out a notepad and pencil and starts writing down what she had said.

"Thanks, Tree Trunks," Jake says, as he is about to ask another question, "What do you know about apples and…."

"Where's Finn," Tree Trunks asks as Finn is nowhere in sight.

"What do you know? The evil Finn tricked me and is now heading towards Candy Kingdom to help run amok in the city. Who knew?" Jake says, and soon he is shocked. "Finn's evil! What have I done?"

**ADVENTURE TIME**

Finn runs up to Wintermint Waiter, who is on something large and shadowy, and he is asking people arrogantly, "Where is she?"

"Hello, master. I hope I'm not late," Finn says.

Wintermint looks onto Finn, with red, beady eyes and a wrinkled face. "Ugh, so you are my help? I was hoping for some other idiot who looked stronger," he said, thinking to himself his plan.

"Don't worry master, I am strong!" Finn then goes to a giant fedora worn by an Ice Cream person running away from Wintermint. He steals it, along with twenty other hats. He goes back to Wintermint and carries them for ten minutes, then puts them down.

"I was hoping you were going to do something else that was strong. Oh well, you will do. Anyway, I might as well tell you my plan. You see, Tree Trunks disturbed me in my cave, I know because of her evil apples, she is all evil!"

"Actually, sir, it was Jake and I who disturbed you. That's how I became your minion. So, don't freak out."

"I could've sworn it was her who did that to me. Anyways, after thinking it through, I don't think you are cut out to be my minion, as the best you can do is stack up a bunch of hats and carry them. So, go back to, uh, wherever you were and continue to be my minion, just from a long distance."

"Sure, whatever dude," Finn says as he leaves to Tree Trunks' place, and Wintermint continues to knock on houses arrogantly.

**ADVENTURE TIME**

Jake is inside Tree Trunks' house as he is on the telephone with Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay, so the plant that Wintermint Waiter ate is poisonous to apples. Thanks PB," Jake says.

"I'm still angry at you for going to Tree Trunks' place. But, I guess it is alright as long as Finn is either watched by you, or still in quarantine," Princess Bubblegum tells him through the phone.

Jake starts sweating nervously.

"Wait, did you put on that detective outfit?"

"Um, yes PB."

Princess Bubblegum doesn't sound surprised as she says, "You lost Finn, didn't you."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well find him quick before he goes off and does another thing stupid!"

"Don't worry; I just came up with an elaborate plan, just genius! First, I'll need a ton of apples," Jake keeps ranting on about his plan, just as Finn enters the door, "and, oh, hey Finn, then another detective's coat for my collection!" Jake realizes Finn, and then embraces him, "Hey, Princess Bubblegum, I just found Finn! Of course, it had to be around my elaborate plan, which did take me a while to come up with, but who cares? He is back, and you are not going to chop my head off in insults!"

"Don't expect to get off that easy, Jake. Take him back to quarantine, now!"

"But I'm on a roll, I have an idea of how to defeat Wintermint Waiter, Finn is back, and I have a really dumb idea on how to fix Finn! This is a great day!"

"But…." Princess Bubblegum is cut off as Jake hangs up.

Tree Trunks comes inside her house, and she and Jake hug Finn in happiness and start jumping up and down, with Finn being unresponsive.

Finn finally says, after a few seconds of jumping, "I still hate apples," then leaves.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME- **"The Vampire Trap"- When Princess Bubblegum suspects Jake of joining Wintermint, she enlists Marceline to help her, but the results are backfiring.


End file.
